Rosita Espinosa (TV Series)
Rosita Espinosa is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She accompanied Abraham and Eugene on a journey to Washington, D.C. after meeting them in Dallas. Along the way, she formed a sexual relationship with Abraham. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Rosita's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she has a sibling and a six-year-old nephew. It is possible that she came from Dallas. Post-Apocalypse Dallas Rosita was travelling with a group of survivors, fighting walkers when Abraham pulls up in his truck and kills them. He tells Rosita that he needs her to save the world, something no one has said to her before. Season 4 "Inmates" After Glenn collapses from fighting off walkers, Tara smashes the last walker's head in with a rifle buttstock. After she does so, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene pull their truck up to her. After Tara sarcastically thanks them for their help, the trio exit their truck, to which Abraham tells her that she has "quite a damn mouth", then asks about what else she has. "Claimed" As the brawl between Abraham and Glenn begins, Rosita tries pulling Abraham off Glenn. After, Rosita helps Abraham, Eugene, Glenn and Tara clear out a group of walkers that Eugene was shooting at with the automatic firearm. Rosita gives Glenn the photo of Maggie that she found, and she soon follows Glenn and Tara along with Eugene and Abraham, who join shortly afterwards to look for another vehicle to complete their mission. "Still" Rosita does not appear in the episode. "Alone" Rosita does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that she (along with Abraham, Eugene, and Tara) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "The Grove" Rosita does not appear in this episode. "Us" Rosita is first seen walking behind Glenn one the way to Terminus. They then find another Terminus sign with Maggie's writing instructing Glenn to go to Terminus. She is next seen sticking up for Tara, who fell and scraped her knee, and yelling at Glenn "Wow you're an ass, she will do whatever you say because she thinks she owes you, man up and stay here for just a few hours". After finding another of Maggie's messages next to a dark tunnel, Rosita along with Abraham and Eugene depart to continue their journey to Washington D.C., whereas Glenn and Tara stay to look for Maggie. Rosita drives the car while Eugene navigates and they end up at the end of the tunnel where Glenn and Tara should have ended up. Rosita, Abraham and Eugene turn to see Maggie, Sasha and Bob. Together they all go off to help Glenn and Tara out of the tunnel, where they camp out for the night. She is last seen with everyone else walking along the train tracks and arriving at Terminus, where they are greeted by Mary. "A" Rosita appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Rosita is first seen early in the episode, making a weapon trying to escape the train car, made by undoing her earingss and attaching them to a belt. After the attempt to escape fails, she remains trapped in the boxcar. Later in the episode Sasha asks Eugene about the cure, and she says they want to know about the cure, which Rosita replies they don't have to know. When Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob comes to the rescue, Rosita joins them in their escape and kills walkers. Then she runs to the fence, finding a way to climb over and out of Terminus, therefore saving the group from being trapped inside with the walkers. For the rest of the episode is Rosita mostly in the background, because Abraham, Eugene and her are still outsiders. When Rick tells the group they need to leave, Abraham tells her they'll let him know about the mission to D.C. later. "Strangers" Rositas role in this episode is minimal. She's first seen walking with the group, before they find Gabriel. While small groups are out scavenging, Rosita helps Abraham fixing the church bus. She's also seen at the dinner at the end of the episode. "Four Walls and a Roof" When Sasha accuses Gabriel for being connected with Gareth and his group, she tries to stop her, which Abraham holds her back from. When Abraham and Rosita hear that they're being watched, they wanted to leave the Church, and continue their journey to Washington. Rick says they can't take the bus, in which Abraham and Rick begins an argument over. Abraham gets aggressive, and Rosita tries to stop him. When Tara, Maggie and Glenn tells them that they're going with them if they just wait 12 hours. Abraham agrees with the plan, and they stay. When Rick and the others are on their way to slaughter the Hunters, Rosita stays at the church, where she's one of the very few, that has got a weapon. When Gareth and the Hunters get in the church, he mentions Rosita's name knowing she is there. Right before the Hunters break into the room they are staying, Rick comes back and saves them. The next day, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Maggie, Tara and Glenn head to Washington D.C. "Slabtown" Rosita does not appear in this episode. "Self Help" On the bus, Rosita flirts with Abraham, teasing him about his hair, she promises to cut it that evening. The bus then crashes and flips over. She leaves the bus with Maggie and begins killing walkers. Abraham orders Rosita to check Eugene but he insists he's fine. When everyone leaves she stays behind whilst Eugene spits on the walker. Later that night Maggie gives Rosita a piece of book thread so she can stitch up Abrahams hand. Rosita stitches his arm and remarks that some former members of their group taught her these medic skills. Whilst Rosita and Abraham are having sex that night she points out that Eugene is watching them again, they laugh together - not unkindly - and carry on. Rosita checks Abe’s hand the next day and argues that they should rest for that day. Abraham is not interested and insists they carry on. Rosita's clearly not happy with his response but is quick to back him up when, a few moments later, Maggie and Glenn enter and make the same suggestion, showing support for him. Rosita points out that the air intake for the fire truck they're trying to get moving, is on the roof, and not where Abraham is fiddling with. When walkers attack she fights some off before Eugene deals with them. Later when they see the large herd of walkers she argues with Abraham that they need to go around the herd, disagreeing with him in front of the others for the first time. When things start to get physical she still argues with him; at one point Abraham pushes her to the ground as he's frog marching Eugene back to the fire truck, clearly shocking her. When Eugene reveals that he's been lying all along Rosita is shocked. She insists he is a scientist and that many people died trying to get him to DC. When Abraham hits Eugene hard enough to knock him out - it's Rosita who blocks his way from hurting him more, with her hand on her sidearm. She then tries to wake Eugene up. "Crossed" Rosita is first seen offering Abraham water, which he hits away. She shouts at him and he stands up, looking threatening. Maggie makes him back away from Rosita. Later on her, Glenn and Tara trek to a river to refill their water supplies. They come across a few walkers trapped under a pole where Tara makes a joke about them not needing to get up as there is nothing for them in DC. Rosita does not approve of the joke. At the river the water is full of mud and dirt, but Rosita knows how to make a water filter because Eugene showed her too. When they discover fish in the water, they head back to the walkers and kill them to take their clothes and make a net. Rosita and Glenn use the net to catch a fish, which Rosita knows how to clean. Glenn tells her thats a useful skill for wherever they end up. They then head back to the firetruck. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosita has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford It is clear that Rosita and Abraham have a stable intimate relationship. Even so, this doesn't stop them from arguing as shown when Eugene wakes Abraham during "Us" and he discovers they're outside the other end of the tunnel Glenn and Tara entered, the two began to argue about Rosita stopping the vehicle they found and delaying their plan. In Self Help, Rosita and Abraham have an intimate relationship and the implication is that they've been a couple for some time. Eugene Porter Eugene and Rosita share a friendly relationship, this does not stop the two from arguing about Eugene's actions with navigating to get to Washington. She also shows annoyance when Eugene navigates her to the tunnel which Glenn and Tara had entered to find Maggie, Bob and Sasha. She feels betrayed, and let's him know, when Eugene reveals the truth but still stops Abraham from continuing to beat him. Tara Chambler Rosita is shown to have a friendly relationship with Tara, she also shows concern about Tara after being injured and Glenn wants to continue looking for Maggie to the point of yelling at Glenn and explaining she'll do what Glenn says because she feels she owes him. Abraham implies Tara is attracted to Rosita - whether or not Rosita is aware of this is unknown. Their relationship is shown later when Rosita gives her a goodbye hug and wishing her and Glenn luck. Glenn Rhee Rosita and Glenn have a relatively friendly relationship, their relationship likely developed further when Rosita gave Glenn the picture of Maggie he had taken back at the prison. Despite their relationship Rosita yells at Glenn for not considering Tara's injury calling him an "ass", however when Glenn and Tara are about to enter the tunnel she gives him a goodbye hug and tells him to try not to be an ass. Maggie Greene Rosita and Maggie have a relatively friendly relationship. The two have seen to get along pretty well. Appearances Trivia *The name used for Rosita's casting call was "Jordana Barraza", until the casting was revealed on September 16, 2013.http://www.deadline.com/2013/09/christian-serratos-the-walking-dead-twilight-rosita-espinosa/ * She might've been a mechanic before the apocalypse judging by her knowledge of the fire truck air intake location. * She learned her nurse skills after the apocalypse, from former members of her group. **On Talking Dead, Christian Serratos says that this was also where Rosita learned her outdoor survivalist skills. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:TV Series